In a situation where a YMCK output image is obtained in a conventional image processing apparatus, either a YMCK output image is obtained by performing rendering in a YMCK format or by applying color conversion and HT processing after rendering is performed in an RGB format.
In a case where a YMCK output image is obtained, a high speed is achieved in accordance with rendering in the YMCK format. However, a problem which arises is that color error is produced by a part of the image processing such as rendering or translucent processing using rendering logic. With rendering in the RGB format, the color error produced when YMCK rendering is carried out can be reduced by the aforementioned structure in which color conversion and HT processing are applied. However, the problem here is that implementation at high speed is difficult.